Bolin's Nudge
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Bolin sets Mako up on a date with Kuvira. Takes place in Book 3 when the Avatar gang first arrives in Zaofu. Pro-Bending Challenge fic, Round 5.


_A/N: Word Count: 2,051. Prompts: Easy-(object) doll, Medium-(dialogue) "How was I suppose to know you're favourite colour is 'mauve'?, Hard-(Restriction) No use of the word 'and'. _

* * *

"Man, Zaofu is great. It's so peaceful. Plus there's all these beautiful ladies here."

"By beautiful ladies, you mean Opal?"

Mako had been relaxing outside in the courtyard of Suyin's home with Bolin. They both sat on the bridge that hung over the artificial pond. They were to leave Zaofu soon, so Mako wanted to get in any relaxation he could while they were there. With the talk of escaped criminals that may target Korra, he needed any peace he could get. Something told him that the next few weeks were going to be some of the hardest ones in his life.

"Oh, Opal. I mean…yeah she's pretty cute. She seems like a nice girl. Very easy to talk to." Bolin said with a slight blush on his face. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Then why don't you go talk to her?"

"She's training with Korra right now. Oh, but she said we could hang out after she was finished. Your little brother has a hot date later. Am I smooth or what?"

Mako didn't say anything. Instead, he watched the cool water sparkle from the sunlight.

"We need to get you a date."

"After what happened with Korra? No thanks."

"Oh, c'mon! That was just a giant misunderstanding. The girls are over it. Besides, wouldn't you want to double date?"

"Not really."

"Now let's see. Who can we set you up with?"

"Bolin!"

Bolin tapped a finger on his chin. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention though. Before Mako knew it, Bolin was up, running towards one of the city guards.

"Did someone investigate that strange smell? Can we confirm that it wasn't a bomb or poisonous gas?" Kuvira talked through her walkie-talkie. "What do you mean it was a rotten egg gift basket? One moment. One of the Avatar's friends seems to require assistance."

Bolin waved his hand as he ran up to Kuvira. "Hey, Kuvira! How's it going?"

"Are you in need of assistance?" She asked as she tucked her walkie-talkie against her hip.

"Funny you should mention that. Would you happen to have a boyfriend by any chance?"

"Excuse me?"

By this time Mako had come running after his brother. "Bolin! What are you doing?"

Bolin wrapped his arm around Mako's shoulder. "Sssshhh. Let me work. So uh, yeah. You see my brother here was just thinking about getting back on the dating scene."

"No I wasn't!"

"Now, I know he's not as good looking as me but I assure you, he's a catch."

"I have guard duty to get back to." Was Kuvira's only response.

"I see you take your duties seriously. That's cool. So does Mako. In fact, he was so dedicated to his police work that he ended up messing up his entire relationship with Korra. Talk about dedication!"

"Bolin!" Mako quickly clamped his hand over Bolin's mouth. "Even if I wanted a date, I don't need your help!"

"You do police work?" Kuvira asked.

Mako, taken aback by the question, blinked a few minutes. "Uh, yeah. I'm a promotion away from being a detective actually."

Bolin, having removed himself from Mako's hand, snaked two arms around the other two. "Aw, see? You two are bonding! So, how about a date tonight?"

"Bolin!" Mako groaned.

Kuvira was normally serious when she had her uniform on, but something about these two made her smile. "Fine. I'll see you after my patrol."

"Huh?" Mako blinked. Kuvira offered a friendly wave before she went on with her business.

"Alright! Now we have to get you ready for that date. I'm thinking a nice candlelight dinner with some of the best cuisines Suyin's chef can make. Don't worry, bro. I'll set up the whole thing."

'_Oh no.'_

* * *

"Is all this really necessary?" Mako asked as Bolin tied a bowtie around his neck.

"Come on, you look great! If your looks don't hook her, then surprising her with a fancy dinner will. Now I have everything set up. All you have to do is lay on the charm."

Mako plopped down on the bed in his guest room. "You know, usually you're the one talking to me for dating advice. When did it switch?"

"Okay so, I have a gift you can give her." Mako watched him pull a slim, wooden box from his inner jacket pocket. "Pay attention to everything she says, including her favorite color. You wouldn't want her to get mad because you bought her a pair of shoes that you claimed would be her favorite color when they really weren't."

"How was I suppose to know your favorite color was mauve? They were nice shoes either way!"

"See, you don't even remember _my _favorite color! My favorite color is celadon. Asami's favorite color is mauve! Here, take this box." Bolin shoved the wooden box against Mako's chest before forcing him to stand up so he could push him out the room. "Now get going. Kuvira's probably waiting!"

He was right. As soon as Mako stepped out of the room, there was Kuvira. She had her hair braided down her back with a pink lily flower at the top of her braid. Her outfit consisted of a plain, green sleeveless dress that barely touched her feet. She wore a metal belt around her waist with an engraved design in the middle that looked like the lily in her hair. Her shoes were a pair of flats that matched the color of her dress.

"Oh uh, hey. You ready?" Mako asked.

"I am. So, which restaurant are we going to?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind. Or rather, Bolin did." He scratched the back of his head.

"A surprise, huh? What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Mako walked Kuvira to the building where he first met Suyin. He was a little nervous about what he was going to find in there. Bolin claimed he had taken care of everything but knowing his brother, something was likely to have went wrong.

Much to his surprise, the place was still in tact. In the middle of the room was a dining table set up to look like one from a restaurant. It had candles in the middle, plates, glasses, utensils, plus a large chef standing on the opposite side of them just waiting to serve up his food that sat on a mobile metal table.

"Wow, this is beautiful. You went through all this trouble just for a first date?" Kuvira asked with a smile spreading on her face.

"Well, you know. It was really Bolin's idea. He wanted us to have a perfect date."

"How sweet. What's in the box, anyway?" She asked as they walked over to the table to take their seats.

"Oh, this. Right. It's for you. I hope you enjoy it." He handed her the box before flicking his finger at the candle to light it. The dancing flame gave just enough light for them since the sun was starting to go down.

"Thank you. I'll open it later."

The chef cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "Today I've cooked up some stew. It consists of slow roasted duck, finely minced kale, celery, carrots, radishes that have been gently stewed for a few hours. You'll also notice a hint of mango that brings all the flavors together." He was clearly proud of his creation. He wheeled his table towards them before removing the metal dome covers to reveal two bowls of his stew. "Dinner is served."

"What's it like being a police officer in Republic City?" She asked as they began to dine. The chef had left to give them privacy but not before mentioning dessert he was planning on bringing back later.

"It's a lot of work. I like it though. Honestly, I can't wait for this whole thing to be over so I can get back to it. I enjoy helping Korra but I feel like my duty is to keep Republic City in order. From living on the streets, I know what kind of scum linger around. It feels good to stop them."

"It's an amazing feeling knowing you're protecting people, isn't it? There's all kinds of people out there who wish to disrupt order but people like us keep them from doing so. I can tell you take your job seriously. I like that."

"Yeah, you're right. It's nice to meet someone who gets it. I imagine protecting Zaofu is an easier job than Republic City. Seems to be less lunatics running around here."

Kuvira chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Last week we caught a guy who kept stealing red gloves. Not even in full pairs, just one glove from each victim."

"I bet you guys caught him _red handed._" They both laughed. _'Wow, that was lame.' _Mako thought to himself.

"Pssst, Mako. That was lame."

He turned around to see Bolin crouching behind his seat.

"Dude!" He whispered.

"Ask her how her day was."

"I don't need your help. I know how to go on a date!"

"Is everything alright?" Kuvira asked, curious as to why they were whispering to each other.

"Everything's fine. Bolin was just leaving. Right?"

"Fine. But don't say I never did anything for you." Bolin stood up, intent on leaving until he saw a basket of rolls on the table. He stole a few before he 'snuck' out.

"I'm sorry about that. Bolin's just…"

"A character." Kuvira smiled.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Tell me more about Republic City."

They finished they meal half an hour later. Kuvira still had questions about Republic City, so they decided to take a walk around Suyin's large estate. Despite Bolin interrupting their date, Mako was having a great time. It was nice to have someone who understood his dedication to his job. She was a lot like him.

"Republic City sounds so amazing. It's a shame that it isn't part of the Earth Kingdom anymore. Imagine how its technology would help strengthen the Earth Kingdom." She said as they walked through Huan's art garden.

"I don't know. Zaofu seems pretty advanced. With Varrick here, you guys might surpass Republic City in a couple of decades when it comes to technology."

They had stopped walking to look at the half-crescent moon that was ascending above them. Paired with the twinkling stars, it looked beautiful tonight. Mako glanced over to Kuvira who was still staring at the moon. She had been smiling since they finished dinner. Maybe she was enjoying the date as much as he was. Without saying a word, she opened the box Mako had given her earlier.

"This is cute." She held up a doll that Bolin must have made out of Earth. He glued buttons on its head to represent the eyes. There was also a smile drawn on the doll, though it came out more as a squiggly line. "I love it." She put the doll back in its box before grabbing Mako's hand.

His cheeks turned a light tint of pink. "I'm glad."

"I know this date wasn't your idea but I want you to know that I had a great time. I have a dance recital next month. I'd be happy if you could come see it, if you're not busy with your police work or helping the Avatar of course."

"I'd love to."

"Now kiss." He heard someone whisper behind him. He turned his head to see Bolin crouching behind him again.

"Bolin! Would you get out of here! I can handle a date just fine, thank you!"

Ignoring his words, the male earth bender shoved Mako into Kuvira. Their lips crashed onto one another but neither pulled away. They were shocked for a moment but they quickly melted into the kiss. Mako wrapped his arms around her waist while she dropped her box to wrap her arms around his neck.

Bolin was grinning ear-to-ear as he walked away from the scene.

"My work here is done."


End file.
